


Once

by EBCdrabble (EdBishopChallenge)



Category: Jackanory (TV Series 1965–1996)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Storytelling, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdBishopChallenge/pseuds/EBCdrabble





	Once

He sat down, arranged his leatherjacket so it was comfortable, leaned forward a bit and opened the book. The dark, wavy hair fell into his eyes, he whipped it out of his face, waited for the signal that he could start and cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time...," he read, his blue eyes looking directly into the camera, his voice young and velvety and a promise for a good tale to come.


End file.
